Darkest Hour
by Darkecean
Summary: Erin faces the darkness and it's followers after the trials of the manhunt, unaware of just how real her demons are
1. Chapter 1

The grunts growls raging thrusts against the bag never faltered never lessened as she punched harder with a furthered aggression. Each pound into the bag with a clenched jaw wild furious eyes warranted another reaming flashback

"Punch" (the snow, the silent deadly fall)

"Punch" (red staining the ground around the scene)

"Punch" (her smile, laughter, dancing)

"Growling punch" (her broken lifeless body half covered by the coroner's bag)

"Sickening punch" (one...last...embrace between her and her best friend)

The final hit stirs a deeper pain stinging her busted knuckles feeling the tear of her own skin under the black workout gloves lifting her hand palm away watching mesmerized as red trickles out of the material down her wrist tilting unable to pull gaze away hypnotized by the sight of her own life flowing out of her staining her arm.

The sudden buzz of her phone snaps her out of that dark place glancing over seeing Voight's name pop up on her screen almost tempting to pick up but when she thinks back to the last couple weeks; the manhunt, the final showdown with that sick...no. Hazel eyes held no mercy no sympathy nor want to answer. No weak emotions would be shown, only the stronger one...rage.

"Screw you Hank." Erin growled heading for the shower as her phone flicked over to a missed call sending the caller to her voice mail that no doubt was full by now. She walked down the hall of the deserted gym carrying her anger with her, a constant reminder of where her head was at these days. Luckily, Dawson had given her a key and open invitation to use his facility after hours the hours when she needed it most. After the chaos of the department had died down after a country wide search for Yates when all she wanted was to throw herself back onto the streets and busting the bad guys, Voight had plucked her right out again slapping her with a mandatory two weeks off to take time to "heal" and to add insult to injury, a psych eval which Erin had angrily refused to attend.

Obviously with her cell blaring to life her two weeks was up and he needed her back onto the field. Fuck him, he'd had his chance and she was in no mood nor rush stripping down stepping into the pouring rain dousing her body and mind trying to desperately to cleanse the horrific images from her skull knowing they were far too embedded in her memory to ever leave willingly. Pressing her palms against the wall she forced her head further under the rush of heat clenching her eyes shut as the blood washed down her hand onto the tiled floor into the drain.

By the lockers another name popped up with a message, the same as usual from her friend over in New York "If you want to talk...my phone is always on..." and just as the message came the screen blacked out once more fading like the dim lighting shutting off around the place on it's usual timer shadowed even more by a gloved hand and vibrant cell screen placed over Erin's own as a bar flickered full and the word "sync" popped up on the second cell pulled away leaving just a hinted leaving form that too faded into the blackness.

Coming out of the shower with a pair of black work out pants and a dark blue tank Erin attempted to dry her hair with the gray towel pulling open her gym bag looking down at her phone pressing the button on side flashing three missed calls, two voice mail messages and one text. Ignoring them all she sighed at the time on the screen '1:25 AM' contemplating heading to the local bar open til 4 but skipped the idea yanking out her zip up dark gray sweatshirt sliding it over her shutting lockers beside her tossing towel into hamper by bench gazing briefly at the badge barely visible in her bag. She could play crime fighter another day. Lifting her hand studying her busted knuckles the detective caved, grabbing up her bag and keys heading out surrendering to exhaustion preparing to head home...what ever home she had left. Lately all it was to her was four walls a prison to her constant thoughts, doubts, deceits. Would it ever feel safe to her again? It was a search and rescue for another day. Beer and bed, here she came.


	2. Chapter 2

The pulse of the club, strobe of the red lights sauntered her further into her induced haze as the the brown eyed vixen danced her way to the corner and private party suite slipping passed two rather satisfied gentlemen eyeing their bodies purring in delight weaving over to the taller more sensual figure all in black delighted at her eyed candy stopping feet before her as the long wavy auburn hair sashayed over her broad shoulders turning with clicks of her quite sharp heels flicking her dark blue pupils to the messenger.

"My lady." She slid the phone from the cleavage of her dark red dress smiling handing it over as a set of well manicured dark red nails clawed against the screen. Dark red lips curled into a sinister smile sliding finger over the screen. "When shall I deliver?"

"Mmmm...indeed...the time is almost upon you." Her midnight blue gaze slipped into the files of the phone to one of such a free spirited lost soul in quite the provocative little attire dangling from dark red sashes with eyes full of an empty soul. "Almost there kitten...just a little push needed...then we will reminisce...detective...Lindsay..."

Shooting up from a tortured sleep perspiration saturated her body with heavy ragged breaths gripping her sheets tight to her chest chattering teeth as eyes so natural held a hidden terror, one so apparent from such a dark nightmare. Erin attempted to calm her breathing pulling on her light blue camisole tank trying to loosen the tight suffocating feeling wrenching at her. Pants were easing now as she glanced over at the clock grumbling dropping back onto the mattress as her head hit her pillow.

"4 AM...great..." She contemplating dragging from bed to the kitchen to make coffee, realizing the error of her exhaustion after her work out...not resetting the machine for 6. It didn't really matter since she wasn't returning to work just yet. She'd made that clear when Jay had text her before she had gotten home "I miss you...are you coming in?" She had waited almost an hour before responding "tell Voight I'm on vacation the rest of the week...you too..." Erin, more than anything should had said something more sentimental but as of late she didn't want comfort nor that tender caress. She wanted... "What do I want..." Laying there staring up at the ceiling it was such a simple question with no easy answer. Just as she began to sink her mind into a far off land her phone jerked to life. She rolled onto her side reaching for it. "Jay...if that's y..." Hazel eyes lit up in the darkness of her room with the hints of moonlight and street lights gazing at the message unable to fathom into words what sprayed across an unknown named recipient.

"Eris" The detective's body trembled her eyes shivering all from one name. It shouldn't mean anything, it was her past her wicked wild past but only one...only...one...had ever called her that. Instantly her body slid back upright clenching her phone running through several scenarios then it hit her. How had this person gotten her number? She shrugged the thought away for a moment, after all people weren't that difficult to track down. She dealt with hackers on a daily business as a cop, they even hired one. So why, why did this feel different...

Erin gathered her trembling wits knowing it was probably the most idiotic thing to do, but as her fingers scaled the screen she responded back. Now, she had to know. "Who is this?"

"Katz" Her hand flinched dropping the cell onto the bed gasping. No, how could it...

"Kaitlyn." Her thoughts shifted so far back in time it rattled her the very core of her being flashing into the hazy memories of her party days and the friend the partner in crime she had ran from the law and dealers with, always side by side in so many ways. Her hand came up to her face a finger brushing her lips. The memories lingered there and she recalled the sweet strawberry scent of her. Flicking her gaze down another message popped up.

"Eris?" Erin snatched the phone up instantly replying back asking for her whereabouts. "Can't talk here. Club Dyme hour before moon?" The detective set her phone down for a second realizing this could break open wounds far too deep for her to heal but it didn't matter. She replied with a yes asking if she was in trouble if she was hurt. "Yes for 2." That did it and it was all it took for Erin to make the decision. As her screen went black and her thoughts and feelings raced she laid back down pressing her head into the pillow lifting her phone once more scrolling to her messages and to Liv. Of all the people in her life right now, she felt Benson would understand this best of all. She opened up the chat texting: "If you knew someone you loved, even once was hurt and you knew everyone else would be against you for trying to do everything you could...would you still?" Erin sighed, what was she thinking? Olivia was probably sound asleep enjoying the little rest she got. But almost instantaneously a response came in.

"As the badge, go with your instincts. As your friend Erin...go with your REAL instincts. If you need a hand...I'm here don't forget being captain comes with it's perks of finding out everything there is to a situation. Use your resources." Erin smiled laughing as another text came in. "I wont tell dad."

"Thanks Liv." Her smile faded setting the phone down once more shutting her eyes. "K..."

Leaning back in the chair of his office Hank gazed out the window losing himself into the thoughts of worry. Glancing up to one of his detectives giving him the news he dreaded.

"She's not coming in today is she?" Jay shook his head. "She needs her space...I get it."

"Want me to drop by her place on the way to a scene?"

"What scene?"

"Local drug bust, more kids involved than we expected."

"Why us?"

"Kids hacked into the precincts database found a couple disposal houses where we burn away evidence after cases fully closed. I'm talking kids boss, like fourteen fifteen hacking into systems that make mouse look like he just learned how to search Google." Hank raised an eyebrow.

"Let me know the outcome." Voight turned back toward the window. He didn't blame her for ignoring him, he knew she wouldn't go back to old ways. They had made a deal. He was proud of her during the the manhunt, she not once truly unraveled. She was pissed, mostly at him more so than the perp but she didn't come undone. He had pressed her to back off, forced her to stay in the safe zone and she had come out into the fire unscathed after it was all said and done. He thought he had done right by her, giving her time off. Maybe pushing the shrink on her was too much. Dawson had let him know he had wanted to help. Hank had made the suggestion to give Erin a key to his gym. She of course didn't know that. Was it keeping her in the safety net again? Maybe. So why, in the pit of his stomach did he wish more than anything she would walk in raring to go to work...


	3. Chapter 3

By the time dusk had settled down her phone had buzzed on and off with calls, text, messages of her peers and friends to which Erin had ignored fumbling through her wardrobe grumbling grabbing the black halter top ripping it off the hanger with her damp half curled hair reaching down at the black buckle heels sighing slipping on her tight black smooth pants slipping the belt through the loops securing it finding a dark blue pull over top tossing both on her bed tossing out the heels too taking a rough swallow of air.

How long had it been since she saw her...too long. Far...too long. Storming over to the mattress she snatched up the halter top lacing it up fastening it the rest of the way yanking the other top sliding it on flopping on the bed slipping one boot over her foot tightening ropes stopping for a moment shutting her eyes. 'Should I really be doing this? Am I this...eager...to see her again?' The thoughts poured in, the concerns the fears then the dangers. The life she spiraled out of control for was one she could be walking directly back into with repercussions. No.

"I'm gonna find her, drag her ass outta what ever she's into get her help and..." What then? Erin sighed again slipping the other boot on standing up walking up to the mirror of her bedroom gazing into her reflection. She certainly wasn't that same girl as before, she had grown...matured. But the image, was all too eerie and familiar. She wanted to look, she wanted... 'K, please be okay please be...be what I remember you were.'

Erin glanced over at the final message, the dead ringer for the night.

"Kid...take the time you need. I'll be here - Hank" Staring at the message for a moment she contemplated responding then let it go grabbing her phone slipping into her back pocket grabbing her keys ID and smaller wallet sliding it into the other pocket slipping her badge into her boot stretching leg adjusting to the tight holster of her knife in the right boot. No gun. Besides, clubs would check for a gun but a knife sheathed far too hidden...they wont search for that especially when it's a ceramic one that couldn't be picked up by metal she was ready for this it was now or never as she turned off the lights in her apartment locking the doors behind her heading to hail a cab.

The pulse of the music, dark but electric heightened her already euphoric high gazing down from the balcony of the club at all the dancers and foolish entrepreneurs leaning further over on the rail. Instantly her body relaxed melting as a soft pair of arms circled her kissing the shell of her ear. Her short partially spiked dark hair streaked in red gave easy access to her neck as lips teasingly caressed her flesh.

"You look so...concerned..." The partial accent of a soothed almost enchanting voice brought a purr through her. "Second thoughts?"

"Hardly." The arms tugged her against the bust of her captor.

"Your body tenses even though it appears relaxed...your breath catches and...it skipped." Brown eyes widened slipping into a blissful memory as the woman walked out onto the dance floor. "She's here." Kaitlyn knew there was no use hesitating, or even denying it. The arms slipped from her body and the laughter brought a tremble from her. Turning back, empty warm air but cold, so very cold. 'Sorry babe...' Brown eyes slid into an emotionless stare slipping away from the balcony stepping down the stairs into the crowd preparing to hunt, but this time...it was familiar prey.

Erin scanned the room, alert and eager to get the hell out as soon as she could. Being frisked a little too personally at the door was enough of a discomfort. Hazel eyes gazed from one side to the other lifting her phone finding no response after she had sent a message she was there. The music pulsed a little quicker the beat thundering in her ears as the lights changed from the more eccentric colors to darker reds and purples and her own heartbeat sped up. The air was thick with heat the scents far too much of a reminder of dangerous nights. She tried her best to shake it off pretending to dance loosen up enough not to stick out like a sore thumb but the tension radiated off her in waves. The further she sunk into the group the further from escape she felt. She shouldn't feel so trapped but her instincts were telling her to run. Just as she began to back up and away from such sensual dancers a body pressed against hers and hands small hands gripped her hips. Hazel eyes trembled until a warm scent a familiar scent permeated her senses shutting her eyes dropping her head back meeting a soft shoulder as the smooth skin of her face rubbed against Erin's cheek and suddenly the danger faded. The detective sunk into the arms of her long lost, swaying into the music swimming into the dance.

There was something about K that took Erin from the darkest reach and brought her into a prism of warm lights. Even after all this time, Kaitlyn still had that effect on her. The minute she turned her head a soft set of lips met her own. Erin should have jumped back, after all she wasn't into women not like that but...she tasted...strawberries...sweet... The woman slid a hand up cupping the detective's chin intensifying the kiss smiling as her small mouth opened to her inviting her in and it was all it took as two tiny tablets began to break apart spread by their tongues dancing as their bodies swayed. Erin was too caught up in the moment to warrant the trap she had walked into. Her body warming by the kiss, melting into K and Katz wasted no time slipping a possessive arm around her captive's body. She pulled her lips from the dazed woman's smiling with hazel eyes glazed from the drug seeping into her body stroking her curling brown hair bringing her lips against Erin's ear.

"Feeling better Eris..." Erin slid her gaze away suddenly kicking a tiny spark of panic into her trying to lift her arms finding her body unable to respond to her attempt. Kaitlyn held her swaying them to the music keeping the woman from finding her footing to struggle. 'Just let it take you Eris...please...don't fight it...' She felt the guilt hit her as Erin went to speak and her eyes rolled back her body slumping against her, succumbing to the drug losing all connection to the balance she had once had. Kaitlyn cursed herself for ensnaring her friend but it had to be done. The detective and her squad had broken up far too much business of the owner's and the only way to settle the score was a deep wound. A cold shudder ran through her spine as the woman appeared from the crowd and two men helped pull them from the dance floor into the darkness of the private cove.

"My my...you didn't disappoint." Sharp dark red nails slid over the dosed detective's face scraping her cheek. "I think she will be a fine edition to my chambers...don't you?" Dark blue eyes studied her pet's. "You aren't showing a merciful bone in that gorgeous body of yours are you? I would hate to have to cut if out of you." Kaitlyn jerked back letting go of her friend removing the emotion from her face. "That's better. Take her back to my domain, and make sure you dump that hideous shield and knife on the floor by the back door. I want the faintest of bread crumbs to lead those fools to a horrific dead end..." The woman danced herself back into the crowd leaving the woman to watch the only one whom ever protected her treated her like the world carried off by the guards of her dark mistress. 'Erin...what have I done...'


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness loomed over her, a heavy burdening cold sticking to her flesh forcing wicked trembles alerting her senses to pry open her eyes. What ever place she had awoken from, now only a blurred cloud of haze remained. Erin's eyelids peeled open further attempting to focus some form of her vision but gazing at dark red walls black drapes and a dark molded ceiling only warranted a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It deepened with the first trial to lift her body finding something hindering her movement. Shaking her head hard pushing her sight back with a sheer will she gasped realizing then her body was not only laying down on quite the soft mattress but her arms were pulled apart with wrists shackled with thick leather bands. Erin felt her pulse begin to race as fear crept through her shaking her arms finding no give. Attempting to move her legs she found them free but weak and as heavy as her whole body had felt before. Lifting her head panic thundered to life through every fiber of her being feeling the tightened pull realizing her neck too was shackled...no...collared. The detective slid her gaze around the dark mahogany four post bed struggling further thrashing with all her strength but found it useless. She clenched down with her teeth pressing into a cloth material growling groaning as hyperventilating breaths came ragged with an immense terror.

"She's awake...good." The sultry accented voice of a woman flipped Erin's attention to the side as her head turned quickly taking in the rather seductive yet dangerously stunning woman. Never had the detective seen a beauty quite like this. But the sexual appeal she gave away rolled out of her brain with the realization whom ever this was had captured her. But when? "You look so...confused." The mistress sauntered closer as her captive thrashed further in her restraints. "As strong as you may be and I'm sure you are quite strong no doubt skilled...no amount of force from your body even after such a raging workout will break my bindings." Erin gasped eyes widening. Had she just said...had she been followed to the gym? The woman felt her dark lips curl into another sinister grin taking a seat on the bed a little too close for the detective's comfort. "If you promise not to scream...I'll take the gag off you." Erin wanted to scream she wanted to shout so loud for help beg for someone to save her from this nightmare but it wasn't her play and one thing she had learned in her years, it was when to play by others rules. Well manicured nails scraped the soft material around her head as Erin' studied the soft smooth hands of this stranger flicking her hazel gaze up into a pair of the darkest blue eyes slipping right into the Lady's trap perfectly. That one stare and the proud gun ho crime fighting bad ass her peers had known her to be wavered. It was as if this woman was piercing right through her gripping her very soul, and it haunted Erin it sent a wave of trembles down her spine. "Am I taking it off?" The slight nod brought fingers prying off the gag slipping it from between her lips as the petite woman breathed out shifting her jaw. The mistress sat back up watching, waiting.

"Wha..." Erin fought to find her voice, realizing how dry her throat felt. "Where am I?" 'Start with one question...you can do this Linds...'

"My home of course." The woman purred, easily striking up the answer.

"Wha...what do you want?"

"Mmmm the better response..." Two nails softly scraped her cheek sending Erin trembling again. Who WAS this person? "Before I offer up an answer for you...what do you remember?" Hazel eyes shivered looking away as she cringed narrowing her eyes focusing everything in her mind, but finding a blank slate to a picture she should have had. She remembered the gym her anger...no...rage. She remembered beating the shit out the bag until her knuckles split and bled. She remembered the shower, heading home...a message...what did it say? That had been Monday. What day was it? Was it even day? "Hmmm...a club?" Erin turned her head finding her expression shaken blank,eyes warranting confusion.

"What...day..." She swallowed down the bile in her throat. "Club?" The look on her captor's face brought panic through her. She was smiling with such an ill intent.

"Surely for a detective, you don't seem to be gathering much information from this do you? Let me fill in the blanks for you." Another scrape of nails along her cheek brought Erin pressing the back of her head as far into the bed as she could. "You came to the rescue of a certain kitten of mine...came to my club...two...nights...ago." Erin's head spun her thoughts exploded with riddles. She'd been out for TWO DAYS? A hand soft of touch but firm of grip clenched her jaw keeping her head locked in place as eyes slid into the dark blue once more. "Your body took well to my concoction." The detective felt her chest pounding her pulse racing the fear clawing further into her body. She had been drugged.

"What...did you...do to...me..." The women let out the most ominous laughter leaving Erin chilled to the bone.

"You and your squad have been interrupting my affairs my dear and it seemed that a more fitting, PERSONAL touch was appropriate for the situation." The woman lifted a phone setting it on the shelf next to the bed placing it on a small holder flicking the camera on zooming in positioning it pressing record. "You have been very busy detective...all of you issuing your destruction, tearing down my empires my...businesses. It's disturbing my clients, it's forcing them to put their investments elsewhere." Erin didn't like where this was going, she felt her stomach dropping into a rock pile and as a glazed glass red cylinder was lifted up placed on the pedestal by the nightstand her eyes widened further. The woman lifted up the hose and oxygen style mask into her line of sight sending the detective into a thrashing frenzy. She had to get free and now! "So I'm going to...redirect the attention of your fellow companions..." Turning the valve on attached to the side she dropped a small set of fire lit nubbed spheres into the bottle closing the cap. Erin froze for a moment watching the smoke swirl in the cylinder almost entranced by it until survival rippled through her and she thrashed once more, aggressively violently tugging as hard as she could on the restraints holding her arms down.

"N...n...no...no...no...no...p...please...d...don't..." She stammered, shaking with cold deathly tremors yanking at the shackles on her wrists uncaring how much they dug into her skin, how much it hurt. She had to escape...before...no more drugs...not that life again. Erin watched in horror as this evil woman moved her hand holding the mask closer to her head. "No...NO! DON'T! You CANT! NO!" Her shouts her screams the lash of her head the struggle came to a brutal end as her hair was grabbed roughly locking her in place as the mask was placed over her mouth and nose and eyes widened in terror clenching her jaw forcing herself to quit breathing entirely.

"Your team stopped the distribution of my new line...took away the one massive production I had...broke so many of my toys..." Keeping the mask over Erin's face until she couldn't help but let out a gasp for air the mistress watched as her thrashing lessened her struggle weakened and hazel eyes started to unbalance. "So I'm going to create new ones...and you my dear...try as you might to escape your dark past...will harbor a taste for the darkness once more..." Leaning down dark blue eyes lit up with an ominous victory as the last of the detectives fight left her own. "I made this batch especially for you...you will grow to love it sweet kitten..." The lady grinned with a rich desire waiting until the last of her mixture filled her captive's pores licking her lips as Erin's body arched writhed slowly achingly lifting the mask from her face dropping it to the floor reaching up unlatching both of the woman's wrists clasping a hand in the detective's hair turning her head to the side bringing her own down running her lips teasingly over the pulse of her captive's throat. "I knew you would enjoy it...I will own every part of you...your mind...your body...until everything else fades away..." Erin sunk into the hot trail of lips over her nails that scraped along the lines of her chest as her warmed glazed eyes rolled back arching moaning lost to the world this mistress had drown her in feeling a whole new kind of heat rising within her surrendering to everything the darkness could offer. Little did she know how soon those in her life would sit helpless watching paralyzed by the performance the lady intended to deliver...in spades...


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the precinct Burgess felt the yawn escape her, bringing with it a glare from the desk sergeant.

"Isn't someone peppy this morning." Kim glared at her turning away with coffee in hand. "HELLO to you too!" Rolling her eyes Burgess didn't even see the woman whom had bumped into her about ready to come unglued on the one whom nearly forced her morning brew to take a dive clenching the cup.

"Excuse...me..." The woman's brown eyes studied the officer in front of her gazing from her face to the name on her tag. "You're Burgess?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, no I mean no...um Detective Lindsay told me about you." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm...Kaitlyn my name is Kaitlyn. I uh, she was helping me with a situation."

"What can I do for you?" Kim had confusion strummed all over her face.

"My sister got into a bad relationship, the guy was pretty abusive...the detective helped get her some help locked him up. He got out a few days ago and was spotted at a club. I um...I let her know she was supposed to meet me but never showed..." Burgess nodded as the woman took a breath. "Thing is, I never saw her but the security had said there was a woman with a badge in the club that night."

"You think it was her?" The woman nodded pulling a strand of her short black hair mixed with red highlights behind her ear. Burgess set the cup down by the stairs reaching for a note pad in her pocket. "What's your info?" The woman took the pad and the pen offered jotting down her name number and address of the club handing it back. "I'll look into this for you. Would you like the detective to give you a ring back when I see her?" Kim studied the woman's eyes and saw something different in them then the small worry before...an emotion she knew all too well the same one she had seen on Erin's face when she lost Nadia, the look of a loved one lost.

"That would be great thanks." Before Burgess could even say another word the woman took off leaving unanswered questions in the air. The officer glanced down at the pad seeing the note. 'Tell Erin sorry for me' Glancing back up, something didn't seem right as she hollered to Trudy.

"Buzz me up!" There must have been quite the expression on Kim's face for no smart ass comment to come firing back. Burgess rushed up the stairs hearing the chatter of the squad going over a case. Passing by Mouse typing away and Ruzek and Atwater pointing over the white board Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Burgess, what's up?" Kevin asked noticing the look on the officer's face.

"Dyme." Kim muttered shaking the thought away. "Is the serg in?"

"Yeah, but be warned he's in a mood."

"Thanks." Kim stormed over to the open door of the office noticing Voight staring off into his phone as if waiting for it to go off. "Serg?" She knocked. Hank glanced up. "Got a moment?"

"Got a few. What's up Burgess..." Kim dropped the note pad down to his view on the desk. Hank studied it glancing up quickly shooting out of his chair rushing passed her.

"Hank?" Olinsky muttered popping himself out with a cup of coffee as Voight tapped on the white board.

"The two drug busts, solicitations...they were tied to this club right? This club Dyme?" Kevin leaned futher back on one of he desks nodding.

"Yeah...nothing definitive but...it was a place that popped up where the perps had been seen." Hank turned clenching the note pad in his hand.

"I want everything there is on this club pronto..." Hank stormed back into his office, grabbing his phone clenching it as hard as he clenched the note pad. Olinsky followed leaning in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Erin was SEEN at that club a few nights ago. I haven't heard from her Al. Not a peep." Jay came up to the door wondering what had made the boss fire up like this. "Halstead, have you heard from Erin?" The shake of head and shaking eyes warranted a sour taste in the sergeant's mouth. Voight slid passed both men walking over to the board. "What do we know?"

"Seems legit, no outstanding fees or fines, everything up to code. Owned by a Belassi and Merl...my guess co owners, most profitable way to run a club. No reports on the docket nada boss." Kevin stated.

"Everything on the net, pretty clear...except for this..." Hank walked over to the hacker's station leaning down reading the posts from anonymous recipients.

"I swear this place is a cover up for a rougher party..." Voight read on. "...seen couple of the waitresses with shackle bruises on their wrists. Is this a hidden BDSM scene?" Hank felt his stomach retching. Pulling back he flicked his gaze to the board, all the information they had obtained, back to the screen folding arms. "Burgess..." Kim shot her head up from behind the boys. "How would you like some street time"

"I'm in."

"Good. We're hitting this club tonight..."

Yanking violently at the chains restraining both her arms apart on the floor giving her maybe a foot of length on each, the detective panted from the struggle but continued to fight to get free. She couldn't reach up to pry the collar around her neck also chained to the floor, she couldn't snap the restraints on her arms...she was leashed like some animal on the ground. Stopping for a moment to catch her ragged breath didn't ease the panic in her. Clenching down on the rag between her lips she groaned finally dropping her arms surrendering for the moment to her predicament. She had no idea how long she'd been there, no clue how she'd gotten there. She remembered talking to a woman...beautiful at that but deadly and in the back of the detective's mind, danger. Hazel eyes trembled, trying like hell to recall something, anything. But it was hazy. Fuck it. Erin started to yank at the chains again growling until a door slammed shut and her body shivered suddenly so very still as the sound of heels echoed the floor boards inching closer. Glancing over and up eyes raked over the woman standing in quite the tight provocative get up, but snaking her gaze upward she was met with a darkly sinister smile and even darker eyes fixated on her like this woman was the predator and Erin was the prey. Instantly she tugged on the chains again growling through the gag glaring not giving this bitch any room to think her weak.

"Such ferocity my dear...I would even call it hate." The Lady bent down sinking to the level of her captive as the detective stopped her thrashing for a moment stunned as she struck her hand forward removing the rag from her head freeing her muffled growls. "I think I would be right."

"How about you and I trade places and I let my own creativity do the talking...starting with a muzzle pressed between your eyes...bitch..." Erin snarled. She wouldn't show any give with this broad. But the woman smirked at the remark reaching out snatching the detective's chin firmly.

"How hurt I am by your words...after the wonderful time we had..." Hazel eyes widened sending shivers rippling down her spine through her body.

"Wha..." The mistress grinned wider leaning further in striking to the core of the woman.

"I must say kitten...you tasted...superb..." Letting go of Erin's chin she watched the shock the terror, the attempted recollection thunder through the trembling detective. Standing up she casually walked over to the bed grabbing the cylinder preparing a stronger mixture in the bottle as her captive sunk further to the floor too paralyzed by the small flashes, images that snapped through her mind. Worst of all the look on her face that she noticed with the mirror facing the bed, the look of... Before Erin could fathom what was happening a hand came around her head and a mask was pressed to her face. Eyes widened bringing the fight back in her struggling to breath normal air, thrashing her body trying to escape the pounding that begun to increase in her head, the ringing in her ears growing louder the smell of what ever was in what she was Lady bent her head down brushing her lips against the detective's ear, kissing the lobe. "A taste...I will enjoy again..." Erin's eyes began to fade rolling, eyelids fluttering her body slumping forward carefully lowered to the floor as the mask was held a little longer over her mouth and nose until removed. Her groans were deepening her body slowly writhing fingers clawing at the wood as the mistress started to unlace her top in the back once more. "That's it kitten...let it take you...let me take you..."

Burgess stepped onto the dance floor in a sexy purple vest and black pants swinging her hair back over her shoulders adjusting ear piece by her earring. The pulse of the music wasn't bad, but the atmosphere here definitely felt off. Pretending to dance she gazed around paying attention to the movements of the employees and guests. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Halstead and Ruzek as usual dressed to the nines leaned against one of the bar tables as Kyle motioned a waitress over for drinks.

"No sign of anything suspicious serg...just kids having a good time." Jay mumbled against his watch.

"May not be suspicious but I'm not buying it's squeaky clean...there's something about this place..." Burgess chimed in, turning her head catching a glimpse of what looked like... "Hold up!" Kim slipped through the group of dancers noticing the short red and black hair almost certain it was the woman from the precinct. "Guys...the girl who gave me the note for Erin...she's here." Burgess pressed on until she lost track of her in the crowd then noticed the EXIT sign blink, a sure sign someone had left out the door. As Kim moved closer to it one of the bouncers stopped her. "Oh uh...my friend...she's kinda sick...too much liquor...I think she went out that..." The two detectives made their way over as Jay flipped open his jacket flashing a badge. The bouncer grumbled then stepped aside. "This way." Kim stated, as Kyle pushed open the door with the other two following him. Burgess adjusted the little medallion collar around her neck. "You guys getting this?"

In the black van couple buildings down from the club Hank, Al and Mouse surveyed.

"I'm getting it." Mouse responded. "Not really looking like a dump is it?"

"I've never seen a back alley this clean." Ruzek pointed out as the three split up glancing around. Kim made her way to the opposite side accidentally tripping over a bottle catching herself by one of the dumps. "What's the matter Burgess, broke a heel?" But the humor wasn't anywhere in Kim's mind as she gazed down fixated on the glint of metal by one of the building steps slowly with a shaky hand bending down reaching for it. "Did you drop your..." Kyle froze as Kim lifted the badge up noticing the knife inches away from where she'd found the shield. He knelt down holding it up as well. "That's" Both heard cussing on the other end of their ear pieces and a slam of what was probably the van doors. Jay walked over looming his eyes on the badge in Kim's hand as the three heard thundering footsteps behind them of Olinsky, Atwater and the serg.

"Tell me it's not..." Hank felt his heart shatter in two as Halstead handed him the knife Voight had specially made for his only daughter in his life. "...Erin..." The team stood silent with even Dawson manning the van sitting back in the seat with fear, worry and anger beckoning him as it did the squad. Their tough as nails detective Lindsay was missing.

After hours in the alley in the club questioning everyone possible pressing for information, with CSU taking every single print and speck of possible evidence they could the proud and street strong intelligence squad was left with no trail, no lead, nothing. Voight leaned against the wall of the van clenching tight to the badge of his daughter's in his grasp as his knuckles turned white with tension. Lifting his head the pain the concern the fear left his eyes replaced by a deepening rage burning through him. Whom ever had taken Erin, was about to meet a wrath they'd wish for death to avoid. Hank didn't care how far it pushed him, whether by law or not...he would get her back to them...no MATTER the cost...


	6. Chapter 6

In the darker quarters of her chambers, she carefully slipped from the bed uncaring her well built yet sensually feminine form was exposed to anyone whom entered her domain. She was pleased with her conquest, everything had been going to plan and as she softly stepped over to her black satin robe the groan from the bed was evident of her victory. Slightly turning her head a grin slid over her lips as her captive rolled half consciously completely taken under by her concoctions and hours of her feasting. Until she knew for certain the beautiful little detective was completely broken to her, she kept her collared and restrained to the bed. Slipping her head forward sliding the sash through her robe tying it shut a knock disrupted her rather serene cheerful mood. One of the men from the club whom carried the little kitten to her estate appeared with his ravaging playboy looks and darker appeal in the doorway.

"My Lady." Bowing respectfully she waved him in turning and sauntering back over the bed sitting on the side throwing her dark blue sheet over the naked and vulnerable woman enough to cover her more desiring features. The guard slipped his dark green gaze to her then back to his mistress. "Everything has been set. Your package will be delivered by the time they reach their little station. They have turned up absolutely no trace of you." The Lady smiled wider licking her lips reaching out stroking her kitten's soft hair.

"Mmmmm...let the games begin." She purred as her guard bowed once more grinning slipping out shutting the door. A sudden buzz of her phone slid her from her contentment reaching over grabbing it clenching her perfect smile to a gritted thundering discern. 'She walked...and talked Mistress...should we put the kitten down?' Selyne contemplated the notion weighing out the pros and cons of such a decision. Kaitlyn hadn't returned since her sweet Eris' capture. She had done what was asked of her which was to lead the foolish squad to her club, but after one of her guards had seen the remorse on her face it was clear little K wasn't playing by her rules anymore. Then it hit her...such a wonderful idea and it delighted her ominously to no end. Tracing her nails over the screen she responded back. 'Set the kitten up for the dogs. After all, the kidnapping and intentional harm of a police officer would put her in a cage...make it swift...the pieces have been moved on the board...'

The once proud Intelligence unit felt their ultimate defeat trudging up the stairs with heads down, bodies raked with exhaustion and a brutal wounding doubt in their ability, intelligence and strength. They had turned up nothing. They had brought scent dogs to the scene...nada. Dawson had even had the gym dusted. Yet still...no trace. Hank had sent Jay and Kim to Erin's apartment where only the sign of a little messy housekeeping remained. Voight walked silently to his office, his heart shredding more and more every hour she was missing, but as he entered the room he noticed a package on the desk stopping for a moment studying the seven by eleven half inch thick envelope in white walking over flipping it widening eyes. 'To the bull dog Voight and his mutts' Hank reached out snatching it up feeling the weight of it. Cop instinct said check it for trace a bomb...something, but somehow he knew the outside was pristine. Grabbing the knife from his pocket he slapped the blade up cutting into the edge carefully along the outside of the folds. As it opened he reached in feeling a cold smooth surface pulling out a black off brand named tablet gazing into the reflection of the screen flipping it over. Every serial number, sticker had been removed. There was nothing to give any trace. Mouse could, he knew he could. Dropping the envelope he watched a small folded piece of paper slip out onto his desk. Setting the tablet down he took a moment to yank open his top drawer grabbing a pair of forensic gloves sliding them over his hands grabbing for the wad. Unfolding it he saw the rather unique calligraphy, completely taken aback by it. Instantly it popped into his head, this person wasn't their normal perp. This was calculated. Hank grabbed the tablet walking out to where the weary crew slumped on desks and in chairs all lifting their head as he spoke.

"Choose your players wisely..." Voight glanced up at the team around him studying each of their faces stopping at Burgess.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to help find her." Hank admired her tenacity nodding.

"...every piece here is at an even set. Each piece has specific moves. Once you have chosen your players they cannot forfeit nor require the guidance of an outside source. Once you are certain, turn on the program." Voight grit his teeth tossing the note away as Ruzek picked it up carefully to preserve any possible trace. "If anyone needs to leave...here's your chance." The sergeant looked around. No one budged but their computer guru did speak up.

"I can run an anylisis on that, check it for viruses spyware..." Hank shook his head.

"Not just yet." Swallowing hard he pushed on the side button growling as the red screen popped up with black lettering blinking on the screen. This was a dangerous risk as the message popped up. "I can see your moves but you are ten steps behind mine."

"What the..." Kyle chimed in. Mouse walked over with Hank setting it on white board in everyone's view.

"We're being recorded...live feed. The other end isn't live and if I had to guess trying to get into the server will be almost impossible until what ever is programmed into this has finished." They watched as a small spiral link popped up on the screen with a 'click me' message.

"Is everyone sure?" Olinsky stepped over taking the lead pressing his finger on the icon. Instantly a video screen loaded as a small red dot on the top of the tablet began to blink. The moment it began to play the squad held in a breath as quite the stunning yet dangerous woman sat perfectly lounged in a wide wooden chair resting her arms comfortably on the sides. She lowered her head just enough as a grin slid over her face.

"Welcome...I see you have chosen your players wisely for my game. Allow me to introduce myself...I am Madame Selyne Belassi. Feel free to check my profile...only thing you will trace back to is a rogue agency for real estate up north and in two countries. All legit, unfortunately for you. Facial recognition wont help you either but feel free to have your hacker attempt his best. In terms of tracing my whereabouts I do have my own team of well versed computer geniuses which would probably trace my signal straight back to you." Jay felt a cringe of anger raising up in him, looking around at the rest of the team seeing the same look. "As I am sure now you are pondering my demands but I have none. The damage you have distributed to my venues and businesses cannot be reversed therefor I have to rebuild my empire so to speak. No, this is not a message to issue your simple way of receiving the rescue you are all so intent on performing. This is a message stating the obvious...catch me if you can...simple enough isn't it?" As for...what you seek..." The woman grinned pointing downward as a link bar popped up on the tablet screen blinking. "I do hope none of you have ingested anything...and I'd click it before it counts down to zero and disappears." Hank had a wretched feeling about pressing on the link, swallowing down his uncertainty knowing if he attempted to shield his team it would put them in a far worse state.

Reaching out he pressed on the screen, nearly dropping where he stood as the video popped up and the same woman as before appeared leaning over his one and only daughter screaming as an oxygen style mask is brought to her face begging pleading thrashing in shackles her face filled with terror fighting to get away tightening the restraints on her wrists and neck. Eyes of her team lit up in disgust, pain and most of all rage. They watched both helpless and infuriated grinding their jaws clenching fists, chairs, desks.

Burgess felt her stomach churning with what felt like a nightmare blending inside flipping over and over fighting not to vomit in front of the rest of the squad as the video grew far worse. Eyes stared fixated as their detective on the screen thrashed less and less until the fight in her dissipated and the lens zoomed in on the broken drugged look in Erin's hazel eyes slowly zooming out as this woman this...monster, began to caress her in such an ominously intimate way. Everyone froze as Kim's phone went off on the table and a message popped up on the screen according to the caller ID as Erin. Burgess glanced down reaching out lifting the phone seeing the words 'press play' swallowing hard opening attachment hitting play as another video popped up causing nausea to win over dropping her phone reaching for the small garbage can by the desk heaving. Kyle reached out placing a soft hand on her back rubbing it as Jay grabbed the phone lifting it.

"As you can see detectives...I hold all the major cards here. In case you're wondering how I got this number or this phone, it's simple...I sync'd hers with another. Your darling detective's is probably sunk to the bottom of the southeast river by now. You're still being recorded so I suggest you shut the doors and lock down your unit upstairs." Voight clenched his fists tighter walking over to the doors shutting them quietly locking them. "That wasn't so difficult." The team flicked their attention to the tablet as another link popped up. "Before you open that one I think it fitting I throw you a bone since you are the mutt unit of the police force...open the text message on this phone with the picture attachment." Halstead ground his teeth harder together tapping on the message as the photo loaded. As Kim cleared her throat fighting to hold her stomach any further she gasped pointing.

"That's the girl from the precinct and club!" Jay held up the phone so his Serg and the others could see it. The screen held a much older photo when their detective was in her younger party years, with the woman from before wrapped around her and both sticking their tongues out at the camera laughing. Burgess let the picture process through her mind then it suddenly made sense. The note of apology the worried sad look on this Kaitlyn's face. Hank felt his blood boil turning back to the tablet hitting the screen icon as another grueling video loaded and the woman from before appeared sitting smug with such the evil grin on her face. Voight wanted nothing more to blow it clean off with a sawed off shotgun. His right mind was gone, vengeance was reaming through him.

"That dear little vixen would be MY ex...kitten. She seems to have escaped my grasp and grown an agenda of her own. But before you believe her to be innocent in this, think back to whom led you to my club. She is solely responsible for the disappearance of your beautiful little detective...one I have grown quite...fond of. I will give you this, she puts up one tenacious struggle but I expected nothing less from one of Chicago's finest. I would suggest you find the proper charging cord, for this is the only feed you will receive...live..." Hank stumbled back as the woman on the screen stood up moving the chair revealing his daughter's naked exposed body shackled to the floor a leash tight around her neck, her eyes faded body writhing slowly and the groaning moans from her struck at the heart of him. Erin was losing the fight in her. Selyne knelt down cupping the woman's chin bringing her lips down over her captive's as the detective's body arched by her advance as the Lady let go of her chin pulling the cylinder and mask over turning valve. "You see, my little play things...I don't need my old pet. I have a new one riiiiiight here...and the clock IS ticking and don't bother attempting to scream out, though you are being recorded I've adjusted the sound on my end. You can hear me...and my sweet kitten here..."

"FUCKING..." Hank felt his rage flaring passed the point of control gripping the desk clenching tight.

"So here's the rules little Intelligence squad...no outsiders, no bringing in extra help. Oh..." The woman pushed the mask over Erin's face forcing more of her concoction into her captive. "...you have a choice once you leave the building to search for me and of course her...whether it's by the badge and book...or by the street. If you do find my old pet...give her my hello...and thank her for the gift..." The screen faded as a message popped up 'click for live feed'

Voight turned to the ones around him studying the rage building in each and every one of them including Burgess, whom nodded.

"Gear up heavy...we're hunting this bitch down and finding Erin..."


	7. Chapter 7

Practically stumbling into the enormous dark marble vanity the detective gripped the bars along the walls knocking dark red towels off the racks forcing her body forward gasping struggling as she reached the open shower hearing the door shut and lock staggering into the shower gripping the levers for balance leaning herself against the wall turning the handles as a rush of cold hit her briefly sending her into a wicked shock as she trembled from the cold but quickly it was replaced with the warmth of a rain of soothing hot water. Erin chattered her teeth sliding down the marble walls looking up with eyes half hazed from drugs pumped into her as the water sprayed her face lowering her head coiling her body tucking knees to chest as the emotions struck at her hard breaking into heavy sobs burying her head in her bruised arms uncaring why her captor would instill this little hint of mercy but grateful to be away from those dark eyes, her sadistic touch...her chamber. It was a prison to the detective as far as she was concerned. The tears raked her cheeks washing away with the hot stream clenching her arms around her body tightly. Shutting her eyes she pictured Nadia and her smile, she pictured Kaitlyn and her safe arms, she pictured the man whom protected her from so much who took her in, who made her strong. Erin lifted her head with eyes no longer full of tears but something far deeper. She fought the effects of the concoctions in her, she fought the pain, snapping back at it with a burning raging gaze.

"You will not break me..." She whispered then repeated it louder. "You will not break me...you will NOT break me...I wont be broken by you bitch...I'm not your pet...I'm not your kitten...I am...Detective...Erin...Linsday...I am..." Erin's eyes widened as her body began to tremble violently and the fear crept through her. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, her body as cold as ice, then searing like she was burning alive. Her mouth dried, her gasps became heavier breaths as she thrashed against the shower walls dropping to the floor tightening into a shivering ball. Clenching her jaw she shut her eyes trying to force the familiar feeling away but it increased and clawed at her like thousands of knives piercing her brain stabbing her skin. "I'm..." she shivered rocking on the floor as the water continued to rush over her. "...Detect...ive..." Her flesh was crawling, sizzling, stinging. Erin began to groan rocking harder more aggressively until the groans grew louder, harboring into howls, screams.

Smiling from the confides of her office she leaned back in her black leather chair viewing the camera angle pointed at the shower turning up the volume of speakers breaking into an ominous laughter hearing her captive's agony. The last batch she'd given the struggling detective had been triple the dose. She knew it was only a matter of time before the kitten was empty, shattered. Lifting a glass of wine she wondered how the badges were enjoying the spectacle adjusting the volume on the live feed zooming in just enough to center her perfect picture. She would watch pleasurably and await her captive to pass out from sheer exhaustion before she had her moved. Selyne leaned further back relaxing her posture turning gaze to the other screen watching the moves of a determined police unit strapping heavy loading their guns, filling pouches with everything necessary for any occasion. Zooming in she tilted her head watching the detective Halstead slide a picture from his vest pocket opening it revealing him and Erin up at the cabin they had escaped to last winter with the beautiful view behind them as he held her she cupped his chin and they smiled for the camera trying not to laugh with her attempting to hold the camera steady.

Jay folded it back together tucking it back in glancing up as Voiught approached him closely.

"Jay..."

"We aren't bringing this woman in are we?" Hank shook his head. "Make it count if you find her first. If I do..."

"IF...you do...I wont stop you...but let's find our girl first okay?" Jay nodded as the crew watched the roll up door slide up stepping out cocking rifles as Mouse ran over handing Voight the tablet two chargers and extra cords. "You find her." Voight made the mistake of flipping over the tablet setting it off as the live feed was displayed walking over with everyone climbing into the black vehicles. Hank heard his daughter's voice as she struggled to maintain her strength her identity.

The mistress slid her eyes over to the first screen knowing there was nothing else to see of the mutts. In the back of her mind she knew, if this rather well skilled pack of dogs DID locate her...death was eminent, and it wouldn't be a merciful one. As a grin slid over her dark lips she began to belly laughter again. Such a shame...not even death frightened her. Nothing did, she was numb to it all and soon...her dear little captive...would be as well...

 **A smaller chapter, indeed I know however an end to the scene PART 1 if you will and a moment to regather my kindred creative thoughts before on to the next adventure of this story...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hours had rolled by, days pouring away along with the storms cascading over the city etching into the precinct's minds leaving them beyond the brink of exhaustion and when the first week had passed with no possible leads, no trace of the woman whom perhaps could have inspired some glimpse of hope that glimmer of promise faded with a settled agony. Worse still, the live feeds had been reduced, almost completely eliminated.

Hank had sent each of them home one by one, admiring their valiant effort of fighting one more day then another with endless searches through the city, countless hours patrolling any possible direction. But each of his squad dwindled, broken by restless nights no shuteye, no decent nourishment. He had to get them away from these four walls, bring them back in when they were at full strength and prepared for what ever came their way. Voight on the other hand, he stayed firm drank pot after pot of coffee ordered whatever take out was available, showered at the gym fought the urge to crush the bag at Dawson's establishment to the ground til it was in bitter pieces where his heart was crumbling away to. SLumping in the chair of his office he turned his head out to the rain sighing with a burning doubt strengthening within him weakening his resolve to believe Erin would be okay. She had fought years and years proud of her sobriety of her free life from the hell he had rescued her and now...she was in a greater hell. He wanted to, no...he HAD to stay strong for her believe his daughter would fight what ever that bitch tossed at her forced on her. But how long...how long could she endure it? Hank sighed again losing his mind to the storm.

From the dark chambers of her prison the detective lashed at her restraints violently as a heavy aggression tore through her with deep growls yanking over and over at the chains fighting the shackles pushing her bare feet against the wall trying to force the bolts to loosen, attempting to crack the wall enough but her efforts were almost forfeit as she screamed kicking pounding at the walls. Flipping around she paced with the little length the chains gave her flicking her angry gaze along the four dark walls dragging her hands up to her face wiping hands through her hair. She hadn't known when a pair of jeans and black tank had been tossed by her slumped over body she didn't care, but at least it was some form of coverage from her vulnerability. Her skin crawled, burned as she rubbed her arms struggling against the taste her body her mind was begging for. She didn't know how long it had been since the woman had left her here or when she'd supplied the last dose of what ever was in the flask but so much of her was begging screaming for it pumped through her again. Hazel eyes no longer hurt or scared remained, they were hardening turning colder. When the door opened she immediately gripped her arms, unsure of what to expect until another man came in same attire as last.

Before, one had appeared handsome but the detective could tell a prized fighter. Black jeans just like the newest one, walking in with the same smug sinister grin carrying a bottle and mask putting it against other wall away from her, tormenting her itch. Then he walked toward her making cat calls grinning coming at her like a raged beast and instinct kicked in. Before the man could get his hands on her Erin unleashed hell. She fought him kicking him punching him but not once did he hit her, no..he was trying to pin her against the wall pin her down. Survival burned through her veins to kill or be killed. She hadn't even realized her primal urges had turned so cruel and savage she just knew if she allowed him to win the consequences would be too heavy a price to pay.

Before she knew it the man laid face down beaten to a pulp by her fists and feet. Two others would open the door drag him out then she...she would enter pick up the bottle walk closer to her and Erin would attempt to rush at her growling snarling forgetting her restraints until her body snapped back and she fell to her knees. The detective would thrash fighting her powerful grip but there was something about this woman that left her paralyzed when in her hands. She'd struggle with everything in her but once that mask was over her face no matter how hard how bravely she fought it did her no good.

Here, another man came with the same smirk but without the bottle no...something far far worse. She recognized the pipe and with a violent shudder through her body she realized what it meant...she was breaking. The mask was a forced torture carried out by only one, ONLY her. Erin backed up against the wall shaking her head trembling. As the door opened her eyes met the dark orbs of her captor lingering her gaze over such a darkly sexual outfit. She never wore anything remotely normal everything she dressed in screamed power, control. The man turned to her as the door shut and locked behind the mistress.

"Unhinge her." Erin felt her breath quicken with those words as the man pulled keys from his pocket tossing them at her as they bounced off her chest and fell between her feet. Hazel eyes shivered as neither moved, approached and she quickly glanced down at the keys then back up and down again. Slowly kneeling down she fixed her gaze upward narrowing it as her fingers scraped the ring and she snatched up the keys slowly lifting her body. Erin studied the man first, seeing no change in his expression flicking her gaze to the woman with her face perfectly masked a blank expression yet in those powerful eyes something lingered, daring her to take the offer. Making the split decision she fumbled with the keys shaking quickly popping the locks free tearing her wrists from the open shackles stuffing the keys in her pocket rubbing her wrists unable to stop the tremble ricocheting through her entire body. Jumping minute his hand lifted up holding the pipe out to his mistress, Erin splayed her hands out against the wall. Unsure what was happening she heard the flick of a lighter gasping and the instinct to escape rushed through her until the man moved closer opening his hands and arms. No, she would not be captured again. The fight in her returned, the growl the anger. Erin shifted her stance bringing her hands in front of her stepping into a defensive posture. She didn't know why but this one seemed different and when he lunged at her and her first swung back kick struck she met his powerful block and grip on her leg and before she knew it her body had been slapped to the ground. She wasn't sure how but this one had quickly and easily subdued her without much effort at all. Erin instantly attempted to swing her body up but again she was forced down. He was far too skilled, perhaps military trained and fear started to trickle through her. This man had rendered her powerless like she had. The trembles through her grew and she shook with terror. Would he? No! Erin felt the thoughts pour into her like a tidal wave. Then as his legs pinned hers and hand pulled her wrists tighter against one another sliding her arms behind her head forcing her into a painful lock her body bucked with no possible escape, the mistress bent down handing him the pipe as he willingly took it with mixture ignited taking a long powerful hit handing it back to her bending his head down. Erin felt panic strike her as his hand clasped her neck squeezing her forcing her to gasp and when she did his mouth covered hers blowing the rich sweet smoke right into her mouth. The detective tried not to suck it in but with fingers crushing against her windpipe she was forced to suck in a breath and with it she inhaled in her demise. Hazel eyes widened her pupils pinning then spreading as the rest the fight drained from her body her eyes.

The man released her wrists pushing her arms back into a more comfortable position sitting up no longer pinning her legs. He studied her as his mistress handed him the lighter and he ignited the mixture glancing into the hazel eyes of the captive. She was completely and utterly gone as her body slowly writhed and the groan escaped her lips.

"Again?" Selyne curved her lips into a dark smile tasting the victory on her tongue. Just like clockwork she'd come to her kitten each night bringing her into a powerful high devouring her body in wicked pleasure leaving her saturated in sex and smoke unconscious and broken over and over. She waited until the 11h day increasing the concoction each night mixing the last batch with the perfect chaos knowing how enraged how animal her pet would feel. And now, it was all over the minute the words slipped weakly from the detective's lips.

Erin's mind slipped into a painless abyss mouthing her surrender. "...again..." A sharp set of nails reached out scraping her cheek and the tears escaped her eyes barely but just enough to warrant the broken soul in her as the man handed his mistress the pipe and she easily inhaled the mixture bringing her head down to her kitten's pressing her lips against Erin's exhaling into her mouth slipping her tongue passed her captive's lips. Hazel eyes sunk into the clouded feeling of the drug entering her inhaling it slipping her own tongue against the woman's until her mouth was dominated.

The man beside his mistress dismounted the woman backing up walking out with the door left wide open. He new this scene all too well, aware of what it meant. The kitten wouldn't attempt escape wouldn't try to resist. Lady Selyne had claimed the broken detective. It wouldn't be long before Erin would forget what she was whom she was like so many before.

Selyne stroked the neck of her captive bringing her lips across Erin's ear and the woman let out a shuttering moan.

"You're mine kitten..." Erin let her eyes roll back arching under the woman and the burning effect of the drug surging through her surrendering to the painless pleasurable world this mistress, HER mistress offered.

"Y...o...urs..." She whispered as the last hint of resistance left her aching body...


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had dragged, pavement pounded and any lead led to empty hollow doubtful thoughts. The team felt their hope sinking into lake Michigan where Erin's long lost phone was probably buried permanently in the dark abyssal bottom.

Burgess sunk her head on the desk groaning as a light tap on the counter caught her attention looking up to Olinsky setting a fresh brewed cup of hot steaming coffee by her.

"Al...you're a saint."

"Tell that to my wife, she'd beg to differ." Kim lifted her body upright slipping her hand in the handle pulling the delicious aroma closer. Alvin sipped on his glancing over hearing Mouse growling up a storm tossing another cord into the trash typing away. He had been completely dedicated to cracking the IP address of the feed and the challenge had certainly been set. But as he eagerly worked prodding into system after system re-routing data any way he could making countless calls to access servers the only think keeping him up was the taco truck on cue every 8 hours and the energy drink box of Red Bulls half depleted with the remains of empty cans piled in the trash can beside the desk. "Mouse..." Craig glanced up as all three heard the shout and struggle with heavy footsteps coming up the stairs as Voight burst out of his office followed by Halstead.

"Let me go!" Burgess stood up quickly watching Dawson and Ruzek yank their missing link in cuffs as Hank approached the woman in a rock tshirt and torn designer jeans with her dark brown and red hair mangled her angry brown eyes indicative of someone whom had just been interrupted from their daily fix. "You had NO right..." Dawson tossed her forward as she stumbled standing up straight into Hank's stern gaze.

"You must be Kaitlyn." The woman flicked her eyes from him to the others as everyone stood now tense and surrounding her. Kaitlyn knew she was facing the firing squad when one of them spoke up.

"Should we put her in the cage?" Hank heard Jay's fury in his grinding jaw when he asked. But studying the shiver of their perp he shook his head. "But..."

"Take her cuffs off."

"You have GOT to be..." Voight cut him off.

"Take the damn cuffs off!" Hank growled and Dawson immediately pulled out the keys popping the cuffs off her wrists as Kaitlyn swung her arms forward rubbing her wrists. "You've been trapped enough." Voight spoke calmly turning his back walking to his office. "I suggest you honor your end on my hospitality." Katz gulped moving passed glares and growls tension and tight fists walking slowly to his stepping in the office as Hank slid the tablet across his desk with video saved. Brown eyes shivered moving closer reaching out taking it looking up at Voight whom nodded. She held her breath glancing back at the screen nearly dropping from a wretched heart aching pain. Gasping she dropped the tablet back on the desk holding a hand over her mouth fighting back tears turning her head away. "That's someone you CARE about?" Kaitlyn turned back facing this man feeling the rage radiating off him in waves even though he attempted to remain calm.

"Eris..."

"This look familiar doesn't it...she did the same thing to you didn't she?" Katz let the tears fall nodding moving closer slumping in the empty chair dropping her elbows on the desk lowering her head in shame. She did this She sent her beautiful Eris to that hell. "My team would like nothing better than to toss you in a cage and knock the sense and information out of you but judging by your reactions...I'm not going to let that happen. I need your help Kaitlyn and I KNOW you want to help her. That woman...I have taken her out of this life I did everything I could. I got her clean, I built her up made her stronger

Then I put someone she cared deeply for in jeopardy and I let her down when she needed me most. Your Eris...MY daughter." Kaitlyn lifted her head with face streaked with tears looking into this man's eyes. "I need your help." Brown eyes slid down to the tablet noticing a message pop up 'click me'. Hank noticed it too. Growling he snatched it up bracing himself hitting button as video loaded and his worst fears were realized watching his beloved daughter putting a pipe to her lips naked and collared with that despicable woman laying over her back caressing her yanking the pipe from her pushing her down glancing up with dark blue eyes glistening with evil and her lips curling up into a sinister smile.

"You...lose..." The camera zooms out with a man bursting in demaning the mistress' attention.

"You're stupid whores are gonna pay back every dime! I'm going to own your club your house in Italy and your..." The man in his business suit and expensive rolex met the barrel of a gun aimed directly at him. Erin had the black illegal firearm locked onto his face with her eyes cold and enraged.

"I suggest you beg forgiveness before I have her shoot your balls off McEntaire."

"Tell your girl to lower it Selyne. We can come to an agreement." The mistress slid off her pet as Erin climbed off the bed naked exposed and pissed off. "Hey now..." Selyne slid off the bed standing behind her stroking her sides with sharp nails.

"Kitten...do you want to shoot him for me?" Erin took her finger off the safety with it disengaged.

"Yes...he threatened you Mistress." The Lady laughed leaning in.

"Then do what you feel will warrant his regret of barging in here." She expected her pet to pull the trigger but the well trained woman tossed the gun on the bed stepping forward spinning a hard kick to his groin slapping a hard thrusting punch to his face swinging her leg up kicking him square under the chin as he crashed to the floor. Erin walked calmly over to the bed picking up the gun popping clip out standing over him pushing bullet after pullet out until only one remained, the one in the barrel. Standing directly over him he cringed with the gun aimed down at him.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Erin smirked her eyes hardened. "I...I know you...you're a detective..."

"Silence him my pet." Selyne muttered unaware how this crook would know about her kitten.

"I'm right! She's fucked you over hasn't she? Drugged the shit out of you? You don't kill people! You're a cop!" Erin's eyes trembled for a moment growling deeply shaking her head shaking off his lies. The man slid his gaze over to the camera widening his eyes. He had heard about little queen bitch sending some fucked up message to a handful of cops. If that was true... "You wont be safe here in your little S & M shack of Cicer..."

Hank felt his heart shatter hearing the gun shot noticing Erin's gun to the side. She hadn't shot him but the feed had gone dead. Fixing his gaze upward to Kaitlyn his jaw clenched.

"Tell me...everything...on way..."


	10. Chapter 10

She could still hear the echo of the barrel's shot still smell the gunpowder smoke in the air and standing holding the gun in her hand her grip tightened with a trembling grasp gazing at the blood seeping out of the body of the man below her. Hazel eyes shivered and instantly she turned to her mistress whom lowered her own gun with eyes dark as midnight and cold as ice. She don't know what warranted the instinct but instantly she raised the one in her hands aiming the gun at her.

"Now Kitten..."

"Shut up!" Erin stammered, shaken from the events and even more confused by the spattered confessions of the crook that had barged in. She wasn't even sure what she was doing but suddenly so bare she felt vulnerable, weak and that feeling it had to go. Erin moved closer to the bed with the gun still aimed shakily but aimed bending down scooping the underwear, jeans bra and tank up unsure of how she was going to even get dressed when she had this weapon in her hand.

"I won't move...dress yourself." Selyne's words were calm but held such command that Erin found herself nodding setting the gun down on the stool with it aimed but close quickly yanking the clothes on snatching the gun back up easing her finger back on the trigger. "Feel better Kitten?" Erin gripped the side of her head feeling the throbbing start up as the shakes grew worse and the itching began. She growled stepping back almost stumbling aiming at her again.

"You...what did..." The flashes came with the throbbing intensifying, visions swam through her mind snapping images tattered but they were there. "Drugs...m mm my body...you drugged me!"

"I freed you..."

"LIES!" Erin gasped sliding her hand down feeling the collar trying to yank it off trembling. "Get it off!" The detective was having a wicked withdraw, the irritations and itching the feeling of entrapment of being closed in...and Selyne couldn't help but desire to lick her lips at her captive's reaction though impressed she was resisting after so much had been pumped into her day by night by day. "Get it off!" There it was, the desperation and easily she slipped her well manicured nails up to her neck to the locket around it prying it open as the key rested inside showing it to her kitten tossing it by her bare feet on the floor. Hazel eyes slid down then up slowly bending down to pick up the key snatching it snapping back up trembling as she slid it into the hole and the click brought a whole new relief to her with the collar open she tossed it off her and away holding the gun with both hands now. "What...did...you...do...to...me..." Tears were forming in her eyes and the pounding the throbbing was becoming almost unbearable. Erin lifted the gun up with both hands on the sides of her head and the moment she did the woman wasted no time striking out. Before the detective could fling her arm forward a tight grasp on her wrist defied her attempt grasping her tight around the throat and Erin watched horrified at the strength in her grip with her arm pulled to the side as far out as it could go and the mistress turning her wrist painfully until she could no longer grip the handle of the gun and it dropped to the floor. Erin struggled in this powerful grasp swinging her legs and arm nearly making direct contact until the woman let loose on her neck snatching her other wrist somehow restraining her then releasing a brutal knee jab to her stomach with her captive gasping for air releasing her wrists as Erin dropped to the floor in a ball.

"Did you think...you could escape my clutches my pet?" Selyne circled her and the moment Erin got her bearings back attempting to hoist her self up to strike the mistress snatched both her arms again sliding to her wrists pushing them together over her head pushing her further down on her knees. "I wanted to take away your will with a more...gentle approach..." Erin's body trembled as she heard the sound of a chain and fought the grip on her wrists but how she had her arms locked she couldn't do anything to free herself. Tears started to pour down her face hearing the cold SNAP of metal shackles forced on her wrists and within moments her body was yanked from her knees off the floor as she dangled at least a foot off the floor. Selyne knew she wouldn't try to kick her striking out snatching her captive's chin holding her forcefully in her cold stare. "But it seems, I will have to show you what happens..." The Lady walked over to the dresser opening the two doors revealing to her pet the dangling whips and instruments as she reached out taking the longer black braided leather whip from the hook turning around stretching the cords out then snapping it on the floor causing Erin's body to jump and tremble. "...when you don't obey...pet." Selyne stood there watching as the itching in her captive grew worse and hazel eyes went from terrified to fogged and panicked. The craving was sinking further in burning through her igniting her veins and with eyes rolled back the Lady snatched a blade from the table on the side walking behind her dangling pet slicing down the back of her tank revealing her pale skin sliding her lips into an ominous grin stepping back. "The pain you're feeling from your addiction...will be nothing compared to this." Erin couldn't stop the violent trembles until a hot strike connected to her back knocking hazel eyes forward again and widening as the scream erupted from her lungs after a heavy gasp. The cry of agony was knocked from her as another connecting strike tore across her flesh and the full weight on her wrists finally came into her thoughts. She felt the images ripping inside her floating into a darkness tearing apart her consciousness. If she had been whom the man had claimed she surely didn't feel like one anymore. The begging for it to stop spilled from her, she yearned to be drugged again to feel no ounce of this horrifying pain she was enduring now but as each connection of the whip hit her Erin slid away to the place deep inside her, the place that yearned...for death...

Kaitlyn slid her gaze from the rear view mirror in the black SUV out to the storming skies over the city hearing the sound of the woman beside her geared up snapping the last of her clips to her vest and she couldn't help but wander her eyes to the courageous officer riding along with them. They hadn't been but a half hour out of Chicago and almost everything she could possibly spill about her past with Erin had been revealed.

Voight flicked his eyes from the road up to the mirror seeing the worried look on the girl. He'd seen that look before, it had been on his daughter's face when Nadia had gone missing when they realized Yates had taken her. He'd seen it again when they teamed up with Liv's crew from SVU and the manhunt for the two escaped fugitives. Now, it was on a different set of eyes. Hank slid his focus back to the road but after all this girl had delved into the walk down memory lane for her she had yet to...

"Tell me about Selyne." Katz body stiffened and even Burgess noticed it with Olinsky lowering the window shade flicking the flap up gazing into the mirror from his glasses hiding his own eyes that swam with concern.

"You never..."

"I need EVERYTHING Kaitlyn including what you know on this..." Burgess reached out putting a firm yet supportive hand on her arm startling the woman but she tried to stay calm even though her pulse was racing with fear. Katz nodded taking a long deep ragged breath blowing it out slowly attempting to calm her nerves but there was no peace, not when it came to THAT evil.

"You know...her name full name right?" Voight nodded in the mirror. "Her accent...she hides it...part french but its Bulgarian mostly. Where...she trained..." Hank ground his teeth turning slightly to Al. It made sense now, why she was so hidden. Olinsky nodded with their shared thought 'Special Forces'. Kaitlyn took another breath in and out trembling rubbing her wrists. "She's strong...so much more than most in your squad she's skilled. She has games she plays, tactics she uses...ways she...gets into your head and before you even realize it she's so deep in it..."

"You forget where you are, WHO you are." Al finished seeing her nod. "Kaitlyn, Erin is very dear to us and I see so very dear to you. I promise you we will do everything we can to save her but anything you hold back now, could be crucial on how we approach this situation."

"Seventeen days." Katz muttered. Kim raised an eyebrow. Brown eyes slid into her own eyes turning her head. "That's what it took...to break most of her pets." Burgess swallowed down the bile in her throat with an overwhelming terror. "That's what it took to break me...the first time." Voight listened to her staggered breathing. "The moment we show any hint of resistance she opens her..." Kaitlyn shut her eyes tight fighting the tears welling up. "...torture cabinet." Kim snapped her head away looking out to the pouring rain struggling to keep her heart from pounding. Her coworker her friend, had been gone for...no, she wouldn't think that way. A sudden chuckle brought Burgess turning back to her. "She taught night classes in Psychology at the local colleges did you know that? Guest lectured and even led a seminar on women empowered...the irony." Ten more minutes in miserable weather and gruesome traffic before they reached Cicero. "I only defied her once and that was enough to teach me better. Until I heard about her plans for the police force for your squad and how much she'd researched everything about you guys and then I saw the picture and my mistake...showing emotion in my eyes in front of her and that's all it took for her to figure out the pieces of my past..." Kaitlyn wiped the tears from her face gathering her wits. "I couldn't say no to her I...and a little more research by her little hackers and boom, she knew. Of course she would use me to...to..."

"You're here now, and you're doing everything you can to help her." Voight stated as a text came in on Al's phone with an address.

"Mouse found it." Hank's whole heart beamed to life again. They were so close, so very close to getting Erin back.

"Hang in there kiddo..." Hank whispered stepping on the gas once the roads were clearer.

"Jay?" Halstead flickered his determined eyes from the road turning his head slightly to his teammate. Ruzek studied the man's expression. "We will find her...and end this okay?"

"I can't guarantee its gonna be by the badge man. I can't."

"None of us expect it to. This bitch calls out our game uses Erin to play it she's gonna be sorry she ever started this." Kevin stated. Dawson reached out gripping Halstead's shoulder from the middle seat holding the rifle in the other.

"We got your back in this. No matter how it turns out." Jay nodded proud to serve with these men proud it's them whom ride with him to rescue their strong willed hard core Detective Lindsay. Tracking this woman down now, piece of cake so would be the hell she would endure. The difficult part, how damaged would the beautiful hazel eyed love in his life be when he burst through the door to save her...


	11. Chapter 11

Voight stopped the vehicle before the street entrance as the other SUV pulled up beside them with Hank motioning with his hands to kill the lights. Everyone hopped out opening the doors and back sliding clips into their guns gathering their supplies filling the vests and holsters as Ruzek, Halstead and Atwater loaded their rifles. Olinsky opened up his case snapping together his own long range weapon adjusting scope and night camera. Hank snapped the clip in his own gun glancing over at Burgess whom had already loaded hers.

"According to Mouse's calculations the building will be behind the brothel club and bar which means we do this in darkness." Hank clicked his earpiece on. "Go ahead." Everyone else linked in theirs as Kim slid her own over her ear.

"Heavy security from what I'm seeing on the bird's eye of their building cameras. I've temporarily hacked into their system so either they aren't that good..."

"Or its a trap." Dawson finished for their tech genius.

"Guns on the left side and front entrance. From what I'm seeing on the satellite cam you have over two dozen patrolling the gates. This place is like a miniature mansion with alot of fire power. Be careful. Bring her home." Hank nodded.

"What do we have for roof access?"

"Two buildings across from you have no movement and it looks like no cameras. They must not worry about sniper attacks or surveillance." Olinsky gazed around the street then poked his head around the corner eyeing the two patrolling men holding semi autos. Turning back to the squad he sighed.

"They don't appear to have armor but either way it may be kill shots we are gonna have to execute Voight." Hank sighed cracking his knuckles looking at his team.

"Silent, swift, clean." They all nodded. "Burgess you are with me...Atwater and Ruzek to the right...Halstead and Olinsky run the roof. Antonio cover Burgess and I. Mouse..."

"I'll try to keep in their system as long as I can."

"Now or never..." 'I'm coming Erin...' Hank thought as they deployed.

Selyne purred delighted placing her whip back on the hook casually stepping over to her dangling broken captive covered in a mix of sweat and lash marks reddening with time realizing a few had caused the flesh to be broken but uncaring. It was necessary to shred this one's spirit shatter any attempt at resistance and after hours of torture her pet's unconscious hanging body gave enough confirmation of her victory. Hearing a beep on her computer her lips curled into a sinister smile sauntering over tapping on the mouse licking her lips watching certain camera's fade to black and shadows pass by others clicking the mouse three times watching as the noble pack leader slid into the first floor of her building lifting her gaze zooming in at the woman beside him practically salivating with richly dark thoughts. What she could do to that one. Mmmmm the images rolled across her eyes flicking her gaze back to the footage of another oh so familiar woman stepping around the corner to her back entrance clenching her jaw.

"Well well...the stray has returned." No matter, there was nothing any of them could do. Pushing the laptop closed which would easily eradicate any data and files by the move she laughed elated moving back over to her dangling pet sliding a hand up into her hair yanking her head back hearing a weakened whimper moving her head close. "Be a good kitten..."

Selyne purred letting her grip loosen stepping away from her and into the dark corridor hearing approaching footsteps smiling ominously.

Kim slid around another corner glancing into yet another doorway grumbling. This place was a maze, far too many doors to far too many rooms and she wondered if they really were just running right into a rat cage. Burgess held her weapon tightly nodding to Voight whom nodded back and she quickly stepped down another hall seeing his thumbs up with a door half open.

"Stairway." Hank whispered raising his gun slipping in with Kim close behind him. They moved swiftly up the stairs stopping at the top noticing two doors at opposite ends. "This is getting irritating..." Voight growled motioning for Burgess to take left with him taking right. "Eyes on point..."

"Got it." Kim muttered as both stepped through the doors. The minute the door shut behind her there was something about the air that concerned the officer. It was warm, fragrant and with the red lighting dim it brought her caution up ten notches. She steadied herself noticing not as many doors in fact only two but it was the cough in the silence that beckoned her forward swallowing down her nerves noticing the much taller door open just a crack pushing it open with her foot sliding herself in partially gazing around then hearing the cough again and as her head steered to the right her eyes widened gasping. Every rule in the book flew out the window as she ran toward the woman hanging helplessly from the chains lowering her gun putting it in the holster. "Erin..." Kim came around glancing up noticing the woman's eyes still shut her head still down but barely moving. "I'll get you out of these...hang in there...I'll get you free..." Burgess noticed the rope on the post wrapped around a giant metal stake immediately unraveling it hearing the tension in the chains getting a firm grip unraveling the last couple notches pulling it off the stake carefully using it to lower the detective's body gently to the floor. "Erin..." Kim grabbed the knife she had been hanging onto for Voight that belonged to her friend quickly using it to slice the gag from her face swiping a hand over her cheek in disbelief how pale how weak Erin looked. Burgess found the release on the shackles finally freeing her wrists cradling her head. "Erin? Erin...can you hear me?" Kim bit her lip with still no response turning her head for a moment gathering her wits tapping her ear piece. "Guys...I found..." 'CLICK'

Kim's eyes widened slowly turning her head met with her own firearm aimed perfectly at her face looking passed the barrel at the cold empty eyes of the detective feeling her own heart shatter her mind swarm with so many dangerous thoughts rising up in her trembling body. The laughter in the shadows brought Burgess shivering tasting a sweetness on her tongue instinctively licking her lips and the realization clicked in her head. There was drugs in the air. Kim had walked right into what she feared, a trap but never in a million lifetimes did she think her own friend, a fellow officer someone she looked up to...would be aiming her own gun at her. It was there for a moment just a moment and that moment lingered when the woman from the videos slipped into view sliding her lips into that evil intentional grin and as the safety was disengaged with the woman sitting up partially drained but keeping a steady firm grip on the weapon, it was a confirmation that would destroy everyone hell bent on saving the detective...Erin had been broken...


End file.
